User blog:Mckenna Gilday/Eclare fanfiction
I can't believe what Imogen just told me I'm the father of Clare's baby I need to talk to Clare. So I decide to go to her house. I get there and I knock and her mom answered the door. "I'm looking for Clare is she home?" "She is in the baby's room." Her mom said. So I walk up upstairs and I see her sitting on the floor looking at everything for the room. "It looks great," I say. She did a double take and looked up at me. "Yea my mom helped me."she said she sounded so broken like she was holding back crying pregnant problems I guess. " Why didn't Drew?" I asked knowing the answer. "He doesn't want anything to do with me he hates me." She said. " Why is that I thought the father of your baby would want to help with everything?" I said feeling bad because the other day I didn't even give the time of the day to explain everything to me I called her stupid why did I do that. She got up and walked right past me and went into her purse and showed me a picture of the baby it was a boy and it said "16 weeks". "That's why!" She said screaming at me and she went back to sit down on the floor. "Is this what you were trying to tell me the other day that I'm the father?" "Before you called me stupid?" She asked. "Yea," I said feeling like the dick. "Yea it was but you didn't want to hear it so I just went to tell Drew and it wasn't pretty he called me an idiot that I couldn't remember that we had sex before Drew and I did so I left and went home and I told my mom she said that we would raise it together." "I know Imogen told me." I said. "How did Imogen find out?" She asked. " She said that Dallas told her." I said. " How did Dallas find out I only told Alli..... Damn it Alli!" She said. "Clare....."I said. "What Eli?!" Clare said. "If it's a boy what were you going to name it?" I asked "Me and Drew said Adam before I found out but I really don't know." She said sounded so broken " Why Adam?" I asked " Because we both loved him and it just sounded like a good name so we could keep his memory alive." She said. " Thats nice."I said as I walked over to her and sit right in front of her. " Eli why are you here?" She asked as she was holding her belly " Imogen told me I should come talk to you before it's to late it's not to late is it?" I said. " Eli if you waited till he was 12 it still wouldn't be to late I still lo- want to talk to you about this." She said pointing down to her stomach. " Do you still love me?" I asked "Eli what kinda question is that if I didn't love you would I have stayed away from you after you called me stupid I stayed away from you because I don't think my heart could take one more heartbreak and neither could the baby." She said. "But you still hate me don't you?"she asked. " Clare....." before I could say anything Drew showed up. " Clare I need to talk to you." Drew said. "What Drew?" She said. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I called you the other day I hope that we can try to be friends again." He said. "We can try," she said. "Good and hi Eli," he said. "Hey," I said. "How did you find out?" He asked. "Imogen told me." I said. "How did Imogen find out?" He asked. "Dallas told her," I said. "Dallas knew before me!!!" He yelled. "Really Clare you told Ali before you told me how stupid are you," he said. " I was going to tell you Drew I was scared okay!!" He said. "Scared of what?" He asked I was wondering the same thing. "This," she said as you got she looked big but still the most beautiful person I have meant and seeing her like this broke my heart. And she just walked right past drew and turned right and I knew where she was going she was going to her room. "Way to go Drew you upset her!" I said. "I don't care did you help her with this?" He asked. " No her mom did," I said. "Why didn't you help her?" He asked. I "Because I just found out today and the other day when she tried to tell me it was my baby I called her stupid so her and her mom did it so yesterday Imogen came into the dot and said "she has something that would cheer me up" and she told me everything so today I decided I needed to talk to her before it was to late then I came over here and she told me everything right before you came in she asked if I still hated her what made her think I hated her," I said. "I don't Eli maybe the fact that after you hit me you said and I quote "I'm not mad at him I'm mad at you" you literally yelled in her face do you know how hard it was to clam her down after that happened I told her that if she kept crying she could loose the baby and she clammed down and we back to my house and I was there for her even though I had a girlfriend,"he said. "She couldn't have been that upset." I said. "Oh she was," I heard clare say. She walked back in "Sorry I had to go to the bathroom." She said. " Clare is what he is saying true?" I asked. " Yep all of it I realized that day that we were done and nothing could change that." She said. "I...." I was trying to say I was sorry but nothing came out. "I'm gonna go now bye Clare see you on Monday." Drew said. "Bye Drew," she said. "Eli are you okay?" She asked. "Yea I'm fine but I still don't get why you didn't try to talk to me again about it?" I asked. "I told you I couldn't deal with it do you know how hard it was to tell you that I was pregnant then tell you that you weren't the father Eli that was the hardest thing I ever has to tell you." She said. "Even harder then the whole Asher thing?" I asked. "Twice as hard as that I knew I could loose you if I told you about Drew and truthfully I don't even remember why I tried to tell you about the baby when you hate my guts," she said walking out of the room again I kept on following her and she grabbed her car keys off her bed. "If you really want to talk to me about this we need to go some where else my mom is watching us really hard know she has a video camera in this room she said it's for the baby but I know the truth it's so we don't get it on I told her it's stupid because I am done with sex forever but she doesn't believe me I wouldn't believe me either anyways let's go mom I'm gonna go out with Eli for a little bit," " Okay just don't do anything stupid," she said. "I won't I already did remember," Clare said. The end Please tell me if you like it. Category:Blog posts